Stranded
by scifi-chick
Summary: Parker & Jarod get trapped on an island. old story really messed up


Stranded

Miss Parker woke up, when the phone rang. "What?"

"Hey, Angel," her father said.

"Daddy, what do you need?"

"Jarod has been captured."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I need you to go get him."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"He's in a prison in China. You have to take a boat, because they don't allow planes where you're going."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. She took a shower and then got dressed in a black mini skirt, white tank top, another black shirt, and her heels. She walked to her car and headed to the centre.

She parked her car and walked inside. Her dad walked up to her. "We're sending two sweeper teams, Broots, and Sydney with you. They will give you anything you need." He walked away before she could say anything.

"Miss Parker," Broots asked.

"What?"

"I was wondering if I could bring Debbie along. I can't find a babysitter."

"Sure. As long as she doesn't get in the way."

"Okay, thanks." He walked away.

"Let's go," she yelled. Brigitte walked up. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to make sure Jarod don't get away again. I'll drive." They left and went to a van. They climbed in and drove off.

It didn't take long to get to the boat. They got on and left so they would be at China at dawn.

When they docked at China's border, Jarod was there in handcuffs. Miss Parker showed them the papers and they gave her the key. Two sweepers took Jarod to the boat and locked him in a room.

Jarod felt the boat start to move. He started looking for something to get the handcuffs off. When he didn't find anything, he pulled his hands out. They bled a little, but he ignored them. He seen the vent and climbed in. He had an idea. He went to the engines and started to make them over heat. It would give everyone enough time to escape before the ship blew up. Then, he went and cut the boats loose. The water started to get the boats away from the ship. Before he left the room, he grabbed a blanket and put it in the boat. He dove into the water and started swimming. Then the boat blew up.

Miss Parker saw him and started swimming toward him. She became exhausted when she got next to him. He helped her stay above water. "Miss Parker, are you okay," he asked seeing she was burnt badly. When she didn't answer, he swam to the inflatable boat he put the blanket in.

She got in and asked, "What are you doing," as he took off her shoes. "Hey," she yelled as he dropped them in the water and climbed in. "Why did you do that?"

"They could have poked a hole in the boat. I wasn't going to take any chances." He looked at her. "Take off your top."

"What!?!"

"You're layered in wet clothes. Take some off so they can dry." She took it off and handed it to him. She sat up. "Here." He wrapped a blanket around her. He took of his jacket and laid it out. He started to look at her burns.

He took off his shirt. "What are you doing," she asked as he ripped it up and dipped it in the water.

"Taking care of your burns," he said as he put a piece on her arms.

"Is it bad," she asked as he put a piece on her arms.

"Not if it's taken care of," he said. He moved the blanked. He lifted up her shirt and put a piece there. He put the shirt back and he put some on her legs. He put the blanket on. "Get some rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Just because you don't feel it doesn't mean you don't need it." After a little while, she fell asleep. She woke up as she felt something. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was going to get the cloths wet before I fell asleep so it would cool the burns."

"What time is it," she asked not being able to see in the dark very well.

"About midnight," he answered as he put the cloth on her forehead.

"Do you think the others are okay?"

"They're fine. They won't be able to tell the centre that I escaped for awhile."

"What about me?"

"I didn't plan on this. I'll figure something out. Go back to sleep."

"Here," she said covering him with part of the blanket. "We can share."

"No, that's alright. You need it."

"Jarod!"

"Fine. If it makes you feel better."

"Yeah, it does. Shut up." They fell asleep.

Jarod woke up first. He saw Miss Parker asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up, but decided he'd better. "Miss Parker? Wake up."

"What?" She sat up, looked around, and laid back down on him.

"Get up."

"I'm hungry," she said as she got up.

"Me too."

"When are we going to eat?"

"I don't know. When we hit land?"

"When's that?"

"Real soon. Look," he said pointing to an island.

As they got real close to the island, Jarod got out and made Miss Parker stay in. She took off the blanket and cloths. When they were almost there Miss Parker got out and helped. "Miss Parker, you're injured." They pulled the boat onto the sand. Jarod made Miss Parker lay down. "I'm going to go find some food."

As he started to walk off, she sat up. "Jarod, I'm going with you." She walked over to him.

"You can barely walk. Here."

"What," she asked as he picked her up. "Thanks." Jarod smiled. She looked at him. "What?" He smiled bigger. "Jarod! What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Jarod sad as he found a bush of berries.

"Nothing?" He set her down.

"Yeah, basically." She gave him a look. "Okay, it's you. Here," he handed her some fruit.

"Me! What about me?" She put some in her mouth.

He smiled. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because you would want to know."

"Okay. What else is there to eat?"

"Are you still hungry?"

"No, not really." Jarod sat down and started to eat. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to get food, water, a place to sleep, and a fire."

"Why's it getting dark?" Before he could answer, it started raining. "How could this get any worse?" Then, it started to lightning and thunder. "Why do I ask?"

Jarod smiled. "We have to get away from the trees." He picked her up and ran to the ocean front. He laid her down as lightning struck a tree.

"What are we going to do?" She started to shiver. He sat down and silently wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him briefly and then put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Don't worry I'll think of something."

"I'm not worried."

"Okay."

"I'm not."

"Yeah. We can get stuff and leave tomorrow or so."

"Okay, I'm a little worried. Being trapped with you. When do you think we'll get to land with people?"

"It depends. That and I don't know where we are." She sighed. The slowly fell asleep.

As she woke up, she found herself curled on Jarod. He had his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Although it was short lived because she was soaked and started to shiver which woke Jarod. He started to move and then noticed Miss Parker. "Did I wake you," he asked as he tried to keep her warm.

"No I woke you. Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Jarod smiled. "Are you cold?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "I'll get a fire going. Uh, Miss Parker?" He looked at her.

"What? Oh," she said as she got up. He started to walk away. "Wait, I'll go with you."

He looked at her. "I'm not going very far and I'm not going to be gone long."

"I know." She walked toward him. He helped her.

"You're not going to explain, are you?" She gave him a look. "Didn't think so."

They went over to the trees. "Why don't you just pick up wood off the ground?"

"Wet wood doesn't burn good." They went back and got a fire going.

They sat down. The fire started going very good. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Jarod looked at her. "Go."

"You want me to go into the woods by myself?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Jarod! I'll get lost." He stood up.

He pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, let's go." They walked deep into the woods. "Here, I'll be over there," he said pointing.

After she was done, she went in the direction he went. She saw he was doing something and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Miss Parker!"

It dawned on her and her hand flew to her eyes. She turned around and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said as he uncovered her eyes. "Let's go." Jarod carefully guided Miss Parker through the woods.

"You get more privacy here then at the centre." She paused. "I need a bath."

"Come on."

"What?"

"We can swim in the ocean." She smiled and they ran into the water. After a while past, a big ship headed to the island. "Look."

She looked up and frowned. "It's from the centre." She paused. "Jarod, run. They'll be here soon." He just sat in the water by her not moving. "Jarod, please."

"I'll escape later."

"What if you can't?"

"I will." He looked at her. "Come on." He helped her from the water and sat next to the fire. They waited silently for the people to come get them. She looked at him and opened her mouth. "No," he said before she asked. She opened her mouth again and he said, "No," before she could say anything. "No," he said before she even opened her mouth.

Sweepers surrounded Jarod. Sydney, Broots, Anglo, and Debbie ran up to Miss Parker. "Are you okay," they all asked.

She looked at Jarod. "Yeah. What are Debbie and Anglo doing here?"

"Anglo helped find you. Debbie wanted to make sure you're alright," Broots answered. She looked at Jarod and knew he had a plan. "Something wrong?"

"No," she smiled. Jarod knocked the sweepers out.

"Miss Parker? Aren't you going to do something," Broots asked.

"No, why should I? I'm not working for the centre anymore. I'm going with Jarod. You should too."

"Are you serious, Miss Parker," Broots asked. "You're not testing us, are you?"

"Miss Parker, serious," Anglo said.

"I couldn't be anymore serious." She grabbed the jackets off the boat. They all got on the ship and set sail to their new lives that didn't include the centre.

"Jarod, I've been wanting to ask you, where's your shirt," asks Sydney.


End file.
